I'm in love with you
by belles00
Summary: When Jacob tries to kiss Bella it leads to something much more than just kissing. Bella, trying to prove she belongs with Edward, enters into a bet with Jacob which will ultimately decide who she ends up with. WARNING sweet,juicy lemons inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: This is my take on what should have happened when Jacob first tried to kiss Bella in Eclipse. **

**Review to let me know what you think **

**_Bella's POV_**

He laid there, snoring on the couch next to me. It was about 4 o'clock in the afternoon when Jacob and I decided to just chill on the couch and watch some TV.

He'd been looking so tired lately, so I was glad he was finally getting some sleep. I contemplated taking a nap myself, but I just flipped through the channels on the TV while he slept.

I settled on a cooking show, watching it for a good twenty minutes until Jake unconsciously rolled on top of me.

I was getting crushed by the weight of his body, so I pushed at him, gently trying to slide him away from me. It was impossible to get him to move, he was like a tonne of bricks.

Jacob must have noticed me pushing him because he woke up straight away. He jumped off the couch and shouted incoherently "What what?"

I walked in front of him, so that I was at the end of the couch.

"It's just me, sorry to wake you. You were kinda crushing me" I told him.

"Oh Bella I'm sorry, how long was I asleep for?" He asked.

"Bout half an hour" I replied.

"Sorry Bella, I can't believe I fell asleep on you" Jacob groaned in disappointment.

"Its fine, you should really go back to sleep, I'll get going. I've just gotta call Edward to come get me".

"No Bella you have to stay, I need to talk to you" Jacob pleaded.

"Talk to me about what" I questioned.

"Look, I want to tell you something…. you already know it, but it should be said, so there's no confusion on the subject"

"What are you talking about Jake?"

He walked closer to me, backing me into the couch end.

"Bella, I'm in love with you and I want you to pick me instead of him"

Whoa I wasn't ready for him to say that, I was caught completely off guard. I knew I had feelings for Jacob, but when Edward came back I realised how much I needed him in my life. I was not about to give up my relationship with Edward, just to see where my feelings for Jacob would lead me.

"Oh umm Jake I can't… I mean I should really go" I tried to move pass him, but he grabbed my shoulders with both hands, holding me in place.

"No, Bella don't go. Do you really want to never see me again? To live your life without me in it"

"No of course not" I replied.

"See" Jacob said, as if he were stating the obvious.

"Jake, you're like family, I love you but I'm not **in** love with you"

"You could be. If you just let yourself explore the feelings you have for me"

"Jacob" I stared into his eyes. "I love Edward" defining each word as I spoke.

"You love me too" Jacob told me.

"It's not the same" I said, looking down at the floor.

"Let me show you how good it can be with me Bella… how good I can make you feel"

He took his hands that were on my shoulders and moved them up to cup my face. Holding my face in his hands, he bent down and kissed me. I backed my head away and opened my mouth in shock, giving Jacob the access he needed to slip his tongue into my mouth. I felt his tongue engage mine as he pressed himself closer against me.

I pushed at him to get off me, but ended up pushing myself back onto the couch. He climbed over me, grabbing my wrists in his left hand. He pulled me further up the couch, keeping my wrists confined above my head as he pinned me down.

"Jacob, what are you doing? Let me go" I shouted.

I struggled against his hold. His right hand began roaming down the contours of my body, caressing the skin of my stomach just underneath my shirt.

"Shh Bells just relax, I'm not going to hurt you. I just wanna show you what I would do to you if you choose me"

Jacob ran his right hand further underneath my shirt, moving the cup of my bra aside to stroke my right nipple.

"Jake, please stop" I cried out in panic.

He growled at my protest, giving my breast a firm squeeze as he brought his mouth to mine again, kissing me forcefully. I squirmed beneath him, but there was no use trying to fight him off. He had me right where he wanted.

"Don't worry Bella, I know what you need"

His right hand left my breast and worked its way down my body, stopping at the top of my jeans. He quickly undid the button of my jeans and pulled down my zipper.

His hand slipped under my panties, finding the slit of my pussy.

"Jacob no" I warned, just before feeling his finger slide into me.

While fingering me, his thumb made contact with my clit and started rubbing it back and forth. I had never felt anything so amazing.

"Ohhh" I moaned throwing my head back, it felt so good being touched like that.

Jacob smiled at me before making kisses along my neck.

"I knew you'd like that" he whispered seductively into my ear. As much as I wanted to fight it, Jacob was right. I wanted him, needed him, so much it was unbearable.

"You're so wet for me" he commented, sliding another finger into me. I gasped at the feel of his two fingers inside me.

He moved his head from my neck, looking into my eyes as he continued playing with me.

"Edward never touches you like this does he?"

"No "I replied, realising I was panting from the pleasure Jacob was giving me. Jacob was the only one who could make me feel this way.

"Good" Jacob said menacingly, increasing pressure on my clit as he rubbed me even faster.

"Oh Jake" I was about to come when Jacob abruptly pulled his hand out of my jeans.

"Jacob" I sighed, thrusting my hips towards him.

"What is it Bella"

"Please" I begged.

"Do you want me to make you come?" He teased.

"Yes" I moaned loudly.

"Tell me Bella, tell me how much you want me to make you come" he demanded, touching me through my jeans.

"Soo much….please, I need it" I pleaded.

All my pent up sexual frustration was getting the best of me and Jacob knew how to take advantage of that.

"Are you gonna be a good girl?" Jacob asked. He slowly released his grip on my wrists, but still held them gently above my head.

"Oh yes I promise"

He smirked at me, before letting go of my wrists entirely. Before I could even comprehend that my wrists were free, I realised Jacob had already thrown my jeans and underwear on the floor. I saw his head positioned between my legs and felt the wetness of his tongue on my clit.

"Oh my god…. Jacob" I screamed as he lapped at my pussy.

I couldn't believe I was letting Jacob go down on me. I knew Edward would never indulge in physical acts like this with me and Jacob was more than happy to give me what I've wanted, what I've been needing for so long.

I could feel the pleasure mount in my body, just waiting to be released. I looked down at Jacob's head between my legs which send me over the edge. I grabbed the hair of his head, pushing him closer into me. He could tell I was about to come and he quickened his pace.

"Oh fuck, Jacob yes" I screamed as I rode out my orgasm.

Coming down from my high, I laid on the couch feeling my chest heaving up and down. I don't think I could have even moved if I wanted to. I felt my underwear sliding up my legs as I closed my eyes to rest. My eyes were shut when I felt Jacob kiss the top of my head and whisper that he loved me. By the time he lifted me off the couch, I was deep in sleep.

**Go to next chapter to see what happens next!**


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up, I noticed I was in Jacob's room, lying next to him in his bed. I still had all my clothes on, except for my jeans which were hung over Jacob's chair. The last thing I remembered was falling asleep on the couch, after Jacob gave me the best orgasm I've ever had. How was he so good at that? Had he done that to other girls?

Before I could get jealous at the idea of Jacob being with other girls, I caught a glimpse of my watch. Oh shit its ten o'clock, no wonder it's so dark in here, Edward would be wondering where I am. Knowing I would just fall on my face if I got up too quickly, I slowly sneaked out of bed. I turned to see Jacob peacefully sleeping, snoring even louder than the last time.

I pulled my jeans up my legs, only to discover the cell phone Edward gave me earlier wasn't in any of the pockets. I crept out into the kitchen to use Jacob's house phone. I dialled Edwards's number and waited for him to answer. It only rang once before I heard him speak.

"Bella are you okay"

"Do you answer your phone like that to everybody? " I giggled.

"You're not in your bedroom and you spent the day with Jacob so I just assumed it was you calling me" Edward answered seriously.

"Yea I…" before I could finish, Jacob snatched the phone out of my hand.

"Hey Edward, you've got nothing to worry about. I've been taking really good care of your girlfriend here"

"Stop it Jake" I told Jacob, as he listened to whatever Edward was saying to him.

"Actually we were just having a sleepover, you don't mind right. Bella's pretty worn out after all the things we got up to today" Jacob said in a suggestive tone.

"Give me the phone" I shouted at Jacob.

Jacob reluctantly passed me the phone.

"Sorry about him, can you come pick me up?" I asked Edward.

Jacob was staring at me with his sad puppy dog eyes as I shook my head at him.

"Of course Bella I'll leave right away. I love you"

"I love you, too. I'm **in** love with you" I added, raising my eyebrows at Jacob while he rolled his eyes at me.

"I'm in love with you too" Edward told me, hanging up the phone. I put the phone back on the wall, never taking my eyes off Jacob.

"So, are you going to drive me to meet Edward or will I have to walk".

"That depends, are you gonna tell Edward that I just ate you out or…

"I'll walk" I interrupted him, heading for the door.

"Bella, calm down I'm just kidding, ill drive you" Jacob said as he opened the door for me.

We sat in his car in total silence for the first few minutes of our trip. That was, until Jacob tried to break the ice.

"So are we gonna talk about what happened?" Jacob asked.

"No because then you'll be thinking about what happened and Edward will hear you"

"Bella, I think about you sexually all the time, especially in front of Edward. Even if I did think about us, he would just think it was another one of my fantasies"

"Especially in front of Edward?" I questioned him curiously.

"Yeah, I like pissing him off" Jacob laughed.

"Well there's no point talking about it anyway, it's not going to happen again. I mean… you practically forced yourself on me" I stated, looking directly ahead at the road.

"Come on, if I had really forced myself on you I would have at least gotten myself off too. Fair enough I did hold you down at first, but by the end you were completely free to leave and you were still begging for it".

"Uh, you're such a pig Jake" I said, purposely avoiding any eye contact with him.

"Maybe so but I'm telling the truth. Tonight when you're in bed with him, you'll be thinking about me and the way I made you feel. You'll be wishing I was next to you instead of the bloodsucker. Wishing he would make you come but knowing he never will".

"He will Jake and then all you'll have is your right hand"

Jacob laughed "You wanna make a bet on that"

"What do you mean?" I asked in curiously.

"Well, I'll come around your place tomorrow night and if I hear screams of ecstasy coming from your bedroom, I'll never come on to you ever again"

"And if you don't" I asked nervously.

"Then you have to come over to mine wearing only a trench coat, nothing else" Jacob told me looking me up and down while he licked his lips.

"What? There's no way I'm doing that" I protested.

"Why not? You afraid you're gonna lose" Jacob teased me.

"Edward won't do anything if he knows your around, it makes the bet totally unfair".

"Actually it gives him more of an incentive. If he knows I'm there he'll want to stake his claim, show me that you're his. So really, you have way more of an advantage, especially if you wear something sexy" he spoke, rubbing his hand up and down my leg.

"I thought you didn't want Edward touching me" I stated.

"I don't but I have nothing to worry about, I know he won't. His not gonna put you in danger by getting carried away with you. No matter how bad he wants you, he knows he would hurt you if he gets too excited and he wouldn't let that happen".

I stared at him as his words began taking affect.

"Therefore I win, you lose and I get to have you all to myself" Jacob said as I shook my head at him in disagreement.

"Don't you see Bella? We're meant to be together. I can make you happy" Jacob declared, rubbing my thigh with his right hand.

"You know what. You're on" I said, taking his hand off me "but only because when I win, you'll stop harassing me and we can get back to being best friends again".

"We'll always be best friends Bells, even when you take that coat off"

"Jake" I blushed. I slapped him on the arm, feeling him trying to undress me with his eyes. We were close to our meeting place so we stayed silent as we saw Edward's figure in the distance.

I got out of Jake's car and looked over to see Jake getting out as well. While I walked towards Edward, Jake grabbed me into one of his famous bear hugs.

"See you later honey" he whispered in my ear.

"Ok bye" I replied, removing myself from his hold to approach Edward.

As I approached Edward, I noticed a disgusted and pained expression on his face.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't think about Bella doing such vile things. She's a lady Jacob" Edward said, glaring at Jacob.

My eyes widened at Edward's response to Jacob's thoughts. I was curious to know what he was imaging me doing. I knew it had to be sexual. Jacob told me himself that he would fantasise about me.

Just as these thoughts crossed my mind, Jacob winked at me causing me to blush intensely.

"We should go Edward, I'm really tired" I said faking a yawn and over exaggerating a stretch.

"Of course Bella" Edward said, opening the passenger door for me.

"Bye honey" I heard Jacob say as I hoped into the car. I sat there waving at Jacob through the windscreen as Edward entered the vehicle. Edward quickly drove away from Jacob and headed toward my house.

"So, did you have fun today?"

Oh crap he knows. I slowly turned to look at him. He noticed me staring at him and he turned his head to give me a friendly smile. Oh phew, he had no idea I just let my best friend give me oral.

"Yea it was great" I told Edward. In fact it was more than great it was fantastic, I thought to myself.

"What did you two get up to?" Edward asked.

"Oh you know the usual" I said, trying to avoid the question.

I felt so guilty lying to him, but I knew after tomorrow night I would get Edward to make love to me and Jacob would finally stop pursuing me. Jacob would realise that I can have everything with Edward, that he can fulfil all of my needs, even sexual ones.

At that moment, Edward pulled up my driveway. I saw Charlie peek through the window to see Edward helping me out of his car.

"Your father's angry with me. He thinks I kept you out all night" Edward whispered in my ear.

"Bella, it's time for you to get inside. I need to have a word with Edward" Charlie yelled, storming out into the driveway.

"Dad, it's not his fault, I was with Jacob and I fell asleep. Edward was just driving me home" I told my dad anxiously.

Charlie addressed Edward "Is this true?"

"Yes, I was just making sure she got home safe" Edward replied.

"Well, it's okay if you were with Jacob. I don't mind you staying overnight there. We've known Billy and Jacob for years. Jacob's a good kid" Charlie told me, directing the last part of his speech to Edward.

"I didn't want to stay overnight there and Edward's a good kid, too dad" I felt strange referring to Edward as a kid.

"Mmmhmm" Charlie mumbled in disapproval. I don't know why Charlie trusted Jacob more than Edward. I guess because Edward was my boyfriend and Jake was like family, my best friend since we were little.

Still, if Charlie knew how Jacob seduced me, there is no way in hell he would let me go over there ever again. Edward would look like a saint in his eyes compared to Jacob. I was not about to come clean to Charlie about what happened between Jacob and I. I was still confused about my feelings for Jacob.

"Could you give as a minute dad? I'll be right in" I asked Charlie.

"Alright, one minute" Charlie confirmed, heading back inside.

"Want me to meet you in your room?" Edward asked.

"Actually I'm really tired tonight, I'm just gonna crash" I told him.

"Okay, tomorrow's supposed to be quite a sunny day, so I won't be attending school"

"Right, hiking with the family" I said jokingly. I knew if he came outside when it was sunny he would shine like a disco ball and people would wonder what was up.

"Never gets old does it. I'll come through your window tomorrow night". As soon as Edward said that I thought about my bet with Jacob. Edward must have seen worry and doubt all over my face.

"That is, if you want me to?" he questioned.

"Of course I want you to, I always want you. I'll see you then" I leaned in and gave him a quick goodnight kiss before retreating up to my bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day went by pretty quickly. I had a few classes with Jessica yakking into my ear about clothes, beauty and boys. When she started talking about boys, it made me think about the boy trouble I was having.

It felt wrong trying to consummate my relationship with Edward while Jacob would be listening outside. I knew it had to be done though and it's not like we have to go all the way. Just as long as Edward can satisfy me sexually, Jacob would get the picture.

The day was nearing an end and my mixed emotions were all over the place. I was excited to spend the night with Edward but I was also extremely anxious. What if Jacob's right? What if Edward is so obsessed with my safety that he doesn't even touch me? That wasn't going to be an option. I was going to make it impossible for Edward to resist me.

When I got home I made Charlie an early dinner, giving me enough time to get ready.

I dashed upstairs to take a shower. I washed my hair and made sure to shave my legs, underarms and especially down there.

Alice had given me some lingerie a few months ago to wear on such an occasion like this. I pulled the bra and panty set out of the draw to have another look at them.

They were light blue with black lace over the top. I quickly dried off and changed into the lingerie. The bra pushed up my breasts nicely while the underwear came up, just far enough to see the curve of my ass cheeks. Alice also gave me stockings that went with the bra and panties.

They were two separate stay up stockings that were a sheer black. As I put them on, I noticed that each had a tiny blue bow on the front where they sat on my upper thighs. I looked in the mirror, getting a good look at myself. I didn't look like I usual did, I looked a lot sexier.

I heard the noise of something coming through my window. I turned around, hoping to see Edward only to find Jacob gawking at me, his mouth wide open.

"You look so fucking hot Bella. I didn't realise you would be pulling out all the stops for this one"

"Jake" I whispered, flinging my hands to cover myself as if it would do any good. His face had been between my legs, there wasn't much he hadn't seen.

"This isn't for you, you know, so get out" I silently shouted, trying not to alert Charlie.

"I know, I'm gonna have you completely naked soon enough" he said as he stalked toward me.

"I do like the outfit though" he told me, lifting his hand to stroke the fabric that cupped my right breast.

His thumb flicked over my nipple through the fabric as he stroked me. I let out an involuntary moan, cursing in my head for showing him how turned on he can make me.

"Edward's gonna be here soon" I looked him dead in the eye, so he knew I was serious about wanting to be with Edward tonight. I saw a flash of panic in his eyes, breaking his cocky demeanour.

He brought his hand up my body to massage my neck.

"You really don't have to do this. We could go back to place and….."

"Why" I interrupted, backing away from him "you afraid you're gonna lose"

I used his very words against him. I felt confident about tonight. Even if I get half the reaction from Edward that Jacob was giving me now, I would still have Edward all over me.

"Fine…. you wanna keep playing this game, you wanna pretend you don't want me, that's fine. I'll be outside listening to everything. If I don't hear any kind of resemblance of him giving you pleasure, I expect you to be at my house tomorrow".

Before I could even think of a good comeback, he was out the window. I couldn't believe I let him get under my skin like that. Lately all I was thinking about was Jacob.

I fell onto my bed in mental exhaustion. I was in bed in my sexiest lingerie thinking about my best friend, what was wrong with me. I had to get focused. I got up and lit candles all over my room while I waited for Edward. While lighting the last one, I heard Edward's voice from behind me.

"Bella"

I turned around to face him "Hi"

"What are you doing" he asked.

"Oh, just getting some nice lighting in here" I answered.

"No I meant, why are you wearing…." Edward asked, looking stunned.

"Oh this" I pointed to my lingerie "Alice gave them to me. I thought you'd like it"

"Oh umm" Edward mumbled nervously.

"If you don't like it, I can always…. take it off" I began to unclasp my bra when Edward stopped me.

He grabbed my hands from behind my back and held them firmly in place.

"No, No I like it, you look beautiful …..It's just, I don't think we should"

I pressed my body against his and kissed him passionately. I didn't want to hear any of his excuses why we couldn't be together.

He returned my kiss with equal passion, freeing my hands so I could wrap them around his body. I pulled away from him to hold his hand in mine, leading him to the bed. I laid on top of my bed as I pulled Edward towards me. I wrapped my right hand around his neck and kissed him once again.

I think he was caught by surprise by my actions because his usual control was not present. His body was reacting to mine in ways it never had before. His hands were wandering all over my body and his developing erection was pressed between my legs. However, quicker than it started, I felt Edward pull away from me to sit next to me on my bed.

"I'm sorry Bella, we shouldn't be doing this"

Oh no Jacob was right.

I wrapped my leg over his hips, coming to a straddling position on his lap.

"We can Edward, I know you want to" I said, rubbing myself against his erection.

Edward groaned at my actions, trying to keep himself controlled.

"I'm not going to hurt you, just to succumb to my physical desires"

"Then just focus on me then, just touch me Edward. I trust you" I said, grabbing his hand and putting it between my legs.

"You want to feel how wet you make me Edward?" I asked, slipping his finger inside of me.

"Mmm, that feels so good Edward" I said, urging him on. I realised I was basically masturbating with Edward fingers, but I hoped it would encourage Edward to play with me. Hopefully, Jacob couldn't tell the difference and would think Edward was really touching me. God I felt so pathetic. Edward let out a growl and rolled me off of him and positioned himself on top of me.

"Stop Bella we can't, when were married on our honeymoon, we can try then. However, if I feel like I will hurt you we'll just have to wait till you become like me" Edward said, getting off the bed and standing with his back to the window.

"But not now, I won't allow it". He said, reaffirming his point.

I came to a sitting position at the edge of my bed as I spoke.

"I won't want you when I become a vampire. The only thing I'll want to do is eat the whole town".

"That part doesn't last long" Edward informed me.

"Maybe I can't wait any longer" I whined.

I stood up as I continued. "God you have no idea what I'm sacrificing for you. I'm giving up my whole life, my family, Jacob..." Edward interrupted my rant.

"I can understand you being upset about leaving your family but Jacob, his just a mangy dog that won't mind his own business "Edward yelled, directing his statement towards the open window.

He knew Jacob was outside listening, but didn't know the true reason why.

He turned back to face me as he spoke once more.

"Besides in a few years everyone you know will be dead, you'll get over it".

Angry shocked through me at the total casualness he had about my family dying. I picked up a crystal ball, the size of my fist, which was on my bedside table and flung it directly at Edward perfect face.

Edward quickly moved his head causing the crystal ball to fly out my window.

I gasped, remembering how good vampire reflexes are.

"Are you done now?" Edward asked sarcastically.

"No" I shouted, trying to find other less valuable, yet heavy things to throw at him.

"Bella I love you" Edward told me, as he brought his arms up to embrace me. I backed away from his touch.

"If you loved me you would be with me, you didn't even try. Just leave Edward. I don't want you here tonight"

"If that's what you want"

"I think you've established that you can't give me what I want" I looked at him in anger as my eyes began to tear up. With that, Edward was gone, leaving me feeling empty and unwanted.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Jacob's POV**_

This is exactly what I wanted but I didn't feel satisfied at all. I just wanted Bella to be happy and I hated watching Edward hurt her like that.

If Bella were mine I'd give her whatever she wanted and I wouldn't ask anything ridiculous from her in return. She wouldn't have to change anything for me.

"Well that's just it mutt, she's not yours". Edward said, glaring at me.

I hadn't noticed him come down from Bella's bedroom. I was in the bushes, already in wolf form and knew it wouldn't take much for me to tear him limb from limb.

Edward laughed "You think fighting me would make Bella happy"

"Wasn't she just trying to throw something at you?" I smirked.

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind if I roughed you up a bit, purely for her sake of course".

"I like to see you try" Edward instigated.

I growled at him, wanting to attack him right there and then when I was interrupted by Sam.

"Jacob, remember the treaty. Now is not the time for that" Sam told me, coming in between Edward and me.

I kept growling at Edward, wanting nothing more than to tear him apart.

"Come on now. We're leaving" Sam said sternly, using his alpha role against me.

"That's a good dog, do what master says" Edward mocked.

"Shouldn't you be off too, seems as though you're not welcome either" Sam retaliated, directing his eyes to the window just as Bella slammed it shut.

Edward face turned to fiery as we both laughed before running back into the woods.

It took all my mental strength not to put the image of my face between Bella's legs into Edward's mind. As much as I wanted to show him, I knew Bella would never forgive me. Besides she would have to tell him sooner or later and it would be so much sweeter if he heard it from her first.

After a lecture from Sam about my "obsession" with Bella and the trouble she was getting me in, I went home and had a long shower.

After letting the water run over my body for a few minutes, I started rubbing my cock. I jerked off in the shower while thinking about Bella. I was thinking about her showing up at my house in just a trench coat, slipping it off to reveal her gorgeous, naked body underneath. I imaged slamming her against the wall, fucking her like crazy until she screams with orgasm and I come deep inside her. My semen spread over my hand as I came in the shower. I quickly finished up, washing the last of my sperm of my hand and cock. I changed into a pair of black boxers, before finally going to bed.

_**Bella's POV**_

I woke up to the sudden sound of Charlie's engine starting. I hoped out of bed to look through my window, just in time to see Charlie disappear down the road.

It was Saturday morning which meant Charlie would be fishing with Billy. I instantly remembered my bet with Jacob and with no one being at his house, this would be the best time for Jacob to collect on his winnings.

Technically, I only had to show up there in my coat, he never said I had to take it off. I didn't mind having to go over there, after being rejected by Edward I really needed to be around someone who thought I was sexy. Especially someone as attractive as Jacob, I'm sure he could have any girl he wanted yet he kept going after me. I couldn't help but feel happy about that.

I took a shower, brushed my teeth and got dressed. Well not as dressed as I usually get. True to Jacob's wishes, I only wore a black coat that stopped just below my ass. No underwear, no nothing except for shoes of course.

I better not get a flat tire while driving to La Push, I joked to myself. I put a little more effort in my appearance this time. Making sure my hair was neatly brushed, I also put on a little bit of mascara and lip gloss.

The drive to La Push didn't take me long at all and before I knew it, I was out the front of Jacob's place. I sat in my car, breathing deeply for a few minutes, trying to get myself together. I decided to trust my instincts and to just do what feels right for me. With that in mind, I went up to Jacob's door. I was about to knock when I checked the doorknob and saw that it was unlocked. I creped through the doorway and walked down the corridor to where Jacob's room was. His door was slightly ajar so I gently taped it, causing the door to open wider.

I caught a glimpse of Jacob's sleeping form sprawled across his bed. He looked so peaceful like this. I quietly walked over and knelt beside his bed, looking closely at his face. He reminded me of my Jacob, my best friend who I could rely on no matter what. My face itched closer as I softly pressed my lips to his. After a few seconds, I pulled back to see his eyes open and staring at me.

"Hey" I said.

"Hi" he replied.

I stood up as I spoke. "I'm here just like you wanted" i spun around, illustrating my point.

"Nothing underneath" Jacob asked, raising his eyebrows at me.

"Nothing" I answered, pulling my shoes off my feet.

"So, you gonna take off your coat as well"

"I don't have to" I announced.

"I know you don't have to but do you want to?" Jacob questioned.

Even though removing the coat was not part of the bet, I was excited at the idea of Jacob seeing me naked. However, his question brought back memories of how Edward treated me and I suddenly felt upset.

Jacob could tell my sudden change in mood and tried to comfort me.

"Are you okay Bells do you wanna talk about what…"

"You know what happened that's why I'm here. You win and I lose. You want me to be miserable"

"That's not true" Jacob cried out.

"Then is this what you wanted" I asked, taking off my coat and standing in front of him naked.

Jacob stared at me, his brown eyes full of desire. "Bella, you're so beautiful"

I shook my head at Jacob's compliment "No I'm not. Edward didn't want me" I said, letting a tear roll down my cheek.

"Believe me he does. He just knows he shouldn't be with you"

"Did you want me?" I asked, wiping the tear from my face.

"Of course I want you Bella, you know that" Jacob got up to hold me but I pushed him back onto the bed, straddling his lap as I spoke.

"Do you think about fucking me?" I enquired strongly. I could already feel his erection pressed against me.

"Yes, I think about it all the time" he moaned, letting his hands caress the small off my naked back.

"You love me don't you?" I asked, looking deep into his eyes. I knew the answer but I needed to hear it. I needed to feel love from him.

"I love you more than anything in this world" he told me, brushing my hair out of my face.

"Show me" I demanded.

It didn't take long for him to take action. He flipped me so that my back was on the bed and his body towered over me.

He kissed me impatiently, touching his tongue to mine. I tugged at his boxers, trying to pry them off his body.

Jacob noticed me desperately trying to get him naked and stoped kissing me. He gave me a serious look as he spoke. "Are you sure you're ready to do this. Am I really the one you want to be with?"

At that moment, my answer couldn't have been any clearer.

"Make love to me Jake, I love you, I'm **in** love with you" I giggled.

I had known it all along, but was trying to fight it the whole time.

Jacob was my best friend, my saviour and the one to put me back together when I fell apart. Jacob would give me a wonderful life. I didn't have to change anything for him. I would be protected and loved. I wouldn't have to lie or pretend and I could see my family whenever I wanted. I could have a family with Jacob, if I really wanted to.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for you to say that" Jacob said. He finally took his boxers off, leaving us both naked in his bed. He kissed down my body, taking my nipple into his mouth. While sucking it for a few minutes, he went on to my left side, giving it equal attention.

While sucking my nipples his right hand went down to my pussy, feeling the overwhelming wetness that had developed there. He slipped two fingers inside me and used his thumb to rub my swollen clit.

Jacob was teasing me to no end and I couldn't wait to have him inside me.

"Jacob please I'm ready, please fuck me, I want you inside me now" I begged.

Jacob growled at my pleas, beginning his cock to my entrance.

"Do you need me to put on a condom? I have them….."

"No it's fine I'm on the pill. Unless we've been with other girls I don't know about?" I pouted.

"Only you Bella, it's always been you" Jake answered, smiling at my unexpected jealousy.

He took deep breaths as he slowly entered my pussy.

"Ah" I cried in sharp pain as I felt my vaginal walls being stretched. Jacob stopped mid-way to make sure I was okay.

"Are you alright? I didn't mean to hurt you, we can stop"

"No please don't stop, its okay just keep going. I need you" I rambled on.

Jacob kept going till he was all the way inside me. He let out a groan as he stilled himself deep within.

"Fuck you're so tight honey feels so fucking good" Jacob moaned.

The feeling of him deep inside me was unbearably good. I felt fulfilled and whole, like we belonged together. We fit perfectly like the last jigsaw puzzle pieces being connected. Jake was staying still, afraid of hurting me until I grabbed at his ass and moved my hips toward him. Jacob understood what I needed and began driving himself in and out of me, in long hard thrusts.

The initial pain had gone and was replaced with the pleasure Jacob was giving me. I felt Jacob jerking on top of me, as the control he had over his body started to slip.

Seeing the influence I had over Jacob's body was turning me on more than anything. I could feel my own orgasm begin to form as Jake quickened his pace.

"Oh Jake oh I'm gonna come" I screamed, letting my orgasm rip through me. I could see Jacob had been waiting for me because as soon as I came, he let go of the last shred of control he had left.

"Oh Bella, fuck" Jacob cried, spilling his seed deep within me. Jacob rolled off me as we both laid on his bed and breathed heavily.

"That was… "I said.

"Incredible" he finished, turning to face me.

"I love you Jacob Black and if you hadn't already guessed. I choose you" I said, watching Jacob smile at me.

"I just had to see if the sex was any good first" I added laughing.

"So am I up to standard" Jacob asked.

"Yea I guess so" I teased.

"Oh I pretty sure I was excellent, but maybe I'll just have to remind you"

We both laughed as Jacob jumped on top of me. As we were wrestling I heard a noise coming from inside the house.

"What was that" I asked.

"What" Jacob asked, obviously distracted.

"I thought I heard something" I told him.

"Jacob, you in here" Billy asked, opening the door to find Jacob and I entirely naked, our bodies intertwined with each other.

"Oh my god" I gasped, covering myself with Jacob's blanket.

Billy stared at us in shock before letting out the tiniest bit of a smile.

"So are they here" Charlie asked. Shit my truck is out the front I thought.

"No, they must have gone for a walk or something" Billy answered, pointing to the window before wheeling out of Jake's room.

"We'll get changed and go out the window, come on" Jake said, quickly chucking some shorts on.

"Um hello, I can't just wear this" I said, crawling off the bed and lifting my coat up.

"Oh I forgot about that" Jacob chuckled, searching his draws for something I could wear.

I changed into one of Jacob's shirts which only covered half my ass. I then put on a pair of his cotton shorts which I had to pull the drawstring as tight as I could, but were still baggy. Feeling satisfied enough to go outside, we both climbed out his window.

Minutes later I tried to get into my car, but Charlie spotted me through Jacob's living room window.

Charlie called out as he walked onto the driveway. "Hey you two .What have you been up to? Wait… are you wearing Jacob's clothes?" Charlie asked, noticing my attire.

"Um" I mumbled, trying to come up with an excuse.

"Yeah we went swimming, well I kinda pushed Bella in the water and her clothes got all wet. Luckily I had some shares on me"

"Oh…okay" Charlie responded, looking a little confused.

"We came back for some lunch you guys want some" Billy hollered out, saving us from the awkward conversion with Charlie.

"When have I ever turned down food" Jacob exclaimed, dodging Charlie and jogging into his house.

I smiled at my dad as I followed Jake, hoping Charlie didn't notice that my face was bright red.

We all sat at the table eating. While Charlie went to get more beers, I heard Billy ask Jacob.

"What really happened to her clothes?"

"Let just say I won a bet, and the prize was the best thing I ever hoped for"

Jacob's hand took hold of mine and I felt happier than I had ever been before.

**That is all. Review to tell me what you loved or hated :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Everything twilight belongs to Stephaine Meyer I just like putting my twist on it. **

**Thanks for all reviews I wasn't going to add to this story because I had no idea where to go with it but people wanted me to keep going so here it is. In this chapter Edward finds out what's been going on between Bella and Jacob. Therefore he completely loses his shit lol. Still lemony but a bit darker. ENJOY!**

After lunch I decided I better go home to shower and change out of Jacob's clothes. I left Charlie watching some football game with Billy and I kissed Jacob goodbye before heading back to my place.

While driving home I thought about how I would tell Edward what had happened between Jacob and me. I still had feelings for Edward and I didn't want to hurt him. I knew I belonged to Jacob now and I had to let Edward know. I would try to delay him finding out for as long as I could though. At least until I could get my story straight.

As soon as I got home I went upstairs into my bathroom. I undressed out of Jacob's clothes and stepped into the shower. I took my time in the shower, washing my entire body and shampooing my hair. After I got out, I towel dried my hair then wrapped the towel around my body. I walked into my bedroom and jumped in shock as I saw Edward had been waiting there for me.

"Where have you been all day" Edward asked, staring at me coldly from the middle of my room.

"I went to La Push" I answered while shutting the door behind me. I wondered how long Edward had been in my bedroom for.

"And what did you do while you were there" Edward enquired bitterly.

"Jacob and I went to the beach and then we hanged out at his place with our dads. I just took a shower to rinse off all the sand and salty water" I replied trying to sound as casual as I could, hoping he couldn't detect the stress in my voice.

"You've always been a horrible liar" Edward spat out, leaping forward and backing me against the door. He moved his head to the side of my neck as he inhaled my scent.

"As soon as you walked into the house I could smell Jacob all over you and not even a hint of salt water. Even now the mix of Jacob and sex still lingers on you. Did you really think you could fool me?" Edward asked cruelly.

"No, I was going to tell you" I cried out.

Edward glared into my eyes as he continued to yell at me. "Tell me what. That I wouldn't give into you so you went to the next willing body you could find"

"Edward it's not like that…" I explained.

"That's exactly what it's like. I was so worried about protecting your virtue, your innocence but you couldn't care less. You're just a dirty little slut" Edward yelled, grabbing my wrists in one hand and pinning them above my head against the door.

"I won't let you run off to that dog anymore, you're mine" Edward growled at me running his hand under my towel and slipping his fingers inside my folds.

"Edward stop you're hurting me" his grip around my wrists was so tight causing me to feel as though he could break my wrists at any moment.

"Isn't this what you were begging me for last night" Edward responded angrily holding me firmly against my door.

"Please Edward not like this, I don't want to" I begged, tears streaming from my eyes.

Edward ignored my desperate pleads by kissing me forcefully and slamming his two fingers in and out of me roughly.

This wasn't about giving me pleasure. It was about dominating me. This was a different side of Edward, the monster he kept controlled inside him.

Edward withdrew his lips from mine and backed away from me to remove my towel. He flung it across the room leaving me completely naked before him. With my hands free, I turned around opening my bedroom door to escape. However, Edward quickly grabbed hold of my waist and threw me onto my bed.

Edward had completely lost control and I was no match for his physical strength and ability. There was no possibility of escape, no reasoning with the monster that had now consumed Edward. He unbuttoned his shirt peeling it off his body to reveal his toned stomach underneath. He then started unfastening his belt and tugged the zipper on his pants down. He stalked towards me grabbing the back of my calves and pulling me to the edge of my bed.

"You're gonna stay with me forever. I'll make sure of that" Edward said, bearing his teeth at me. I soon realised that Edward was going to change me right here and now, that way I would be like him forever. I couldn't stand the idea of Jacob not wanting me because I had become one of them. I was receiving everything I thought I wanted but at the same time not at all. Edward let go of one of my legs to unleash his hard penis from his pants.

"No" I yelled as I realised he was going to rape me. I kicked my left leg at his chest, trying to struggle away from him. Both of his hands clutched at my thighs spending them wide as he entered inside me.

"Ah" I screamed out in pain.

My body tightened around him in fear causing him to let out a loud growl of pleasure. I could tell the animal inside him enjoyed the feeling of finally having my pussy surrounding his cock. He grasped onto my hips as he violently thrust into me.

I pushed at Edward's face as he tried to bring his mouth to my neck.

"Stop Edward, get off me. I don't want this. I don't want to be like you" I screamed at him.

Edward brought my arms to either side of the bed, restraining me as he descended upon my neck. I closed my eyes tight, too afraid to except what Edward was doing to me. I felt violated and abused. Edward was taking my choices away in an effort to own me. Images of Jacob flashed in my mind as I sensed my human life coming to an end.

Edward's teeth grazed my neck slightly but instead of feeling sharp pain I felt the weight on my body shift and Edward's cock slipped out from inside me. I opened my eyes to see Jacob throwing Edward out of my open window.

"Jake" I cried, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Bella" Jacob gasped, looking down at the bruises in between my legs from Edward's hands. His body shook violently before jumping out my window and phasing into his wolf form as he hit the ground.

I looked out my window to see Edward and Jacob preparing for battle. Edward had just enough time to do up his pants before Jacob lunged at him. I quickly threw a dressing robe from my closet over my body and ran downstairs to my front door. The only thought crossing my mind was that I had to stop them from killing each other.

Once outside I saw Jacob and Edward coming to blows in my driveway.

"Stop" I screamed but neither one of them paid attention to my request. They were focused on fighting to the bitter end until one saw victory and the other was dead.

Suddenly I saw a blurrily flash speeding towards me. When it stopped a few metres away I realised it was Alice.

She looked at me with guilt embedded in her pixie like features. "Bella, I'm so sorry. He wasn't planning to do….. I didn't see until…"

"Alice please, just help me" I begged, turning my head away from her to see Edward on Jacob's back, punching into him relentlessly.

Alice quickly jumped into action, grabbing hold of Edward and yanking him off of Jacob.

"What are you doing? You're my sister. You're supposed to be on my side not the wolves" Edward shouted at her.

"I'm on Bella's side and what you did to her was disgusting" Alice told him.

"She is my mate. She belongs to me" Edward growled back trying to break free of Alice's hold.

Edward then stoped struggling completely as the rage drained from him rapidly.

Jasper approached us from within the woods. He was using his control on emotions to calm Edward down.

"Thanks hon" Alice told Jasper as he came up beside her.

"I'm always here when you need me" Jasper replied.

Edward knew he couldn't continue now that both Alice and Jasper were there to prevent him and also due to the fact he wasn't as angry anymore.

"This isn't over. I'll be back for you Bella" Edward threatened storming off into the woods.

"Bella if you need anything" Alice said trying to move closer to comfort me. I backed away from her, too afraid to be around any vampire after nearly being turned.

I nodded "I will. You should go"

Alice nodded in return, linking arms with Jasper and following Edward into the woods.

I turned to my right to see Jacob in human form lying naked on the ground

I ran over to kneel beside him.

"Oh my god, Jake are you okay?" I asked, seeing numerous cuts and bruises on his body.

"I should have never let you go home alone. I should have known he'd do something like this" Jacob told me getting up off the ground. Jacob was a little roughed up but he seemed okay. I was so thankful he wasn't badly hurt.

"Jake, it's not your fault. You saved my life if you didn't come when you did…"

I started shaking and crying at the thought of what would have happened if Edward wasn't stopped.

Jacob wrapped his arms tightly around me as I broke down in front of him.

"I will never let that happen bells I'm gonna stay here with you. I'll protect you so he never touches you again. I love you so much Bella ill never let you go" Jacob said.

"I love you, too"

We embraced for a while before going back into the house together.

**Thanks for reading I might update?** **Reviews always welcome**


End file.
